gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang
|image = G_thang_art.jpg |size = 250px |game = GTA: San Andreas |radio station = Radio Los Santos |artist = Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) |year = 1992 |genre = West Coast Hip Hop }} is a song performed by Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :1: Snoop Dogg :1, 2, 3 and to the 4 :Snoop Doggy Dogg and Dr. Dre is at the door :Ready to make an entrance so back on up :(Cause you know we're about to rip shit up) :Give me the microphone first so I can bust like a bubble :Compton and Long Beach together, now you know you in trouble :Ain't nothing but a G thang, baby :Two loc'ed out niggas so we're crazy :Death Row is the label that pays me :Unfadeable so please don't try to fade this :But um, back to the lecture at hand :Perfection is perfected, so I'mma let 'em understand :From a young G's perspective :And before me dig out a bitch I have to find a contraceptive :You never know, she could be earning her man :And learning her man and at the same time burning her man :Now you know I ain't with that shit, Lieutenant :Ain't no pussy good enough to get burnt while I'm up in it (Yeah) :And that's realer than Real-Deal Holyfield :And now you hookers and hoes know how I feel :Well, if it's good enough to get broke off a proper chunk :I'll take a small piece of some of that funky stuff :Dr. Dre and Snoop :It's like this and like that and like this and uh :It's like that and like this and like that and uh :It's like this and like that and like this and uh :Dre, creep to the mic like a phantom :2: Dr. Dre :Well I'm peeping and I'm creeping and I'm creep-in :But I damn near got caught, cause my beeper kept beeping :Now it's time for me to make my impression felt :So sit back, relax and strap on your seat belt :You never been on a ride like this before :With a producer who can rap and control the maestro :At the same time with the dope rhyme that I kick :You know and I know, I flow some old funky shit :To add to my collection, the selection :Symbolizes dope, take a toke but don't choke :If you do, you'll have no clue :On what me and my homie Snoop Dogg came to do :Hook :Bridge :And who gives a fuck about those :So just chill, 'til the next episode :3: Snoop Dogg :Falling back on that ass, with a hellafied gangsta lean :Getting funky on the mic like a old batch of collard greens :It's the capital S, oh yes I'm fresh, N double-O P :D O double G Y, D O double G, ya see :Showing much flex when it's time to wreck a mic :Pimping hoes and clocking a grip like my name was Dolomite :Yeah, and it don't quit :I think they in the mood for some mothafuckin' G shit :Hell yeah so Dre (whattup Dogg) :Gotta give them what they want (what's that, G) :We gotta break 'em off something (hell yeah) :And it's gotta be bumping, City of Compton :Dre :Is where it takes place so, when asked, your attention :Mobbing like a motherfucker but I ain't lynching :Dropping the funky shit that's making the sucker niggas mumble :When I'm on the mic, it's like a cookie: they all crumble :Try to get close, and your ass'll get smacked :My motherfuckin' homie Doggy Dogg has got my back :Never let me slip, cause if I slip then I'm slipping :But if I got my Nina then you know I'm straight tripping :And I'mma continue to put the rap down, put the mack down :And if you bitches talk shit, I'll have to put the smack down :Yeah and you don't stop :I told you I'm just like a clock when I tick and I tock :But I'm never off, always on to the break of dawn :C-O-M-P-T-O-N and the city they call Long Beach :Putting the shit together :Like my nigga D.O.C., "No One Can Do it Better" :Hook Video File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Nuthin' But A 'G' Thang" Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA San Andreas songs